rollwithitfandomcom-20200215-history
OOS 33
Notunoth 10, the party takes a brief vacation in Oceanside before leaving for the Mirage Temple. It occurred between sessions 21 and 22. It is immediately followed by OOS 34. Transcript Ondo: Ondo exits Xelbari's bakery and heads down the street at a quick pace. He first heads to the main festival grounds, scanning the tops of crowds for familiar bronze hair. He is very efficient at this: Evelynn used to try and give him the slip for her own amusement enough that he knows how to search for someone quickly. Despite this, Kiono is nowhere to be found at any of the popular attractions of the festival. He feels just a little bit of panic, looking down at his gift, and thinks to maybe go back and check the resort. If she's not having fun, maybe she's 'relaxing'? He heads back to the resort with renewed speed. Scanning, scanning again, and doesn't see her anywhere. In a last ditch effort he goes to her room and knocks on the door. "Kiono?" Kiono: There is a long, long silence, but eventually the door opens, just a crack. You can see maybe half of her face through the opening in the door. She rather looks like she has woken up quite recently. She looks at him once, then avoids looking him in the face, her eyes falling toward his shoulder as she speaks. "Wh-what is it?" Ondo: Ondo lifts the bowl in his hands slightly. There is a stack of vanilla scoops, drenched in vanilla and caramel, with immaculately carved chocolate bunnies peaking their heads out of the white. "Bunny tracks." Pause. "I would... ask if you want it later but, I am not sure that it won't melt..." Kiono: Kiono stares at the ice cream for a moment, then starts laughing. It's bigger than a chuckle, but not by much. She ducks a little more behind the door, and you hear a small thud like she's pressed her forehead to the other side of the door. "Just a second," she says softly, and disappears into the room. You might be able to hear the sound of cloth swishing briefly before she returns. She opens the door farther this time, a small, amused smile on her face. She's only got her pants and shirt on, and probably just put the shirt on, based on how she's adjusting it still. "Sorry, um." She looks at the ice cream, not at all certain how to respond to this. She chuckles. "What... How?" Ondo: "I went to Xelbari, and had it custom made. It was... quite the adventure." Kiono: "I've only met him twice, but somehow I believe it." She still hasn't taken the ice cream, but mostly out of shock and disbelief. She shakes her head, bringing herself back into focus. She accepts it finally, laughing at the ridiculousness of everything. "But why? Squire Veggrek offered me a gift to.. apologize, but you've done nothing to apologize for." A beat, then softly with a hint of of course I broke it, she ponders, "Are you supposed to give gifts when you apologize? Have I been doing it wrong this whole time?" Ondo: "Hm? That... depends on the apology, I believe. It's a sort of courtly and diplomatic thing to do, to gift something, but it's not necessary with every apology. I guess it's also something you might do to..." He thinks hard. "Let your feelings be well known? Make it up to the person? I admit I'm just guessing." Kiono: "Then... which reason is this?" She grabs the spoon and picks at the ice cream, partially unburying one of the perfect bunnies. What the heck kind of sorcerery.... Oh, right, Xelbari. Ondo: "Oh, I didn't mean this as an apology I just... wanted to, I suppose." "Because you wanted it and we are friends." Kiono: "I see..." She picks thoughtfully at the ice cream, digging a small path through the ice cream, diverting a caramel river to drown the bunny she had previously dug up. "Did... you have plans for today?" Ondo: "No, nothing in particular." Kiono: "Hm." "Do you prefer a table when you do your woodcarving?" munch munch Ondo: "Ah? Yes I suppose. It is good to have my supplies laid out in a place I can easily reach." Kiono: "I have.... obtained a desk. I don't.... hm, I would need a chair to go with it, I suppose... I wonder if a portable chair would be..." She trails off, distracted. She snaps back, and points behind her into the room with her spoon. "It's a portable desk. Magic. I didn't know if maybe it would be helpful for you to use on occasion." "Without a chair it might be uncomfortable, but... perhaps you don't get stiff after kneeling for long periods of time?" Ondo: "I do not feel such discomforts, no." Kiono: She stares ahead, thinking about what she just said. She doesn't even know what she just said. Ondo: Ondo nods. "I appreciate the offer, I may take you up on it some nights I'm sure." Kiono: Kiono nods as well. "I'm, ah, going to eat this... before it melts any more in the heat. Um... Thank you, Ondo ar' Thond Tira." Ondo: "You are welcome." Ondo hesitates, and has to stop himself from asking instinctively 'am I dismissed?' "I hope the rest of your day proves well." He angles himself towards the door. Kiono: "You as well." She turns back to the room, sticks a mouthful of ice cream in her mouth and does one of those happy-dance-wiggle steps as he walks, singing gently to herself. "mumble if you feel like a room without a roof..." Ondo: Ondo leaves quietly, sparing Kiono another glance, and makes his way out of the resort. He truly doesn't have any other plans today, so he goes to the beach and stands on it. Kiono: Kiono continues singing the whole song while she, eyes closed, enjoys the ice cream. When it's gone, she sets about getting her fancy new desk set organized. Gotta put everything exactly where she wants it. She denotes one drawer as Ondo's Drawer if he chooses to use it. Trivia * Sadly, Gloom and Hollis never actually had a chance to play through Teer obtaining the ice cream. Gloom simply stated that it was free, perhaps because Xelbari took the request as a challenge. Category:OOS